mytheropterafandomcom-20200214-history
Mongrelfolk
Many centuries in the past, a mage who's name has been lost to the ages began toying with the forces of life and creation, bent on creating an army to serve his purpose that were both loyal and ferocious but still dimwitted enough to control. He began to mix the blood of various Fae with that of various beasts of tooth and claw such as Wolves, Dogs, Hyenas, Jackals, Wildcats and other inherently predatory creatures. With this army of beastmen he began a campaign of terror across the land. However he had not accounted for the level of intellect he had bestowed upon his creations. In time they began to question their purpose as they were forced to watch hundreds of their kind slaughtered on the battlefield in the name of a cause they couldn't completely understand. Inevitably, they fled into the wilderness, leaving the mage to face the cold steel of his adversaries unguarded. Parentage Any Fae + Predatory Beasts Successfull Conception Rate 1/30 Frequency Somewhat Common Personality/Behavior Mongrelfolk have a stereotype of being dimwitted, slovenly, lustful and cowardly; all completely accurate of course. Due to the generations being left to their own devices and needing to procure the proper breeding stock to improve on their bloodline but normally failing, each new generation behaves more and more like a wild animal with only vague sentience than the last. Only the few bloodlines who have made the right breeding choices are that intelligent and usually only to the level of a 13 year old child. Description/Biology As a race, Mongrelfolk have the most random assortment of physical features known among fae. Each appears as a mismatched mixture of fae and four legged predatory beast parts, often not symmetrical in appearance. Some are hulking brutes with great muscle mass while others are smaller and wiry but none ever grow much larger than 5' tall. Only those few bloodlines who have bred well with decent stock have any semblance of physical normalcy, resembling nondescript fae with a few beastial features such as ears, tails, claws, etc and often get mistaken for Wulven in their normal forms. Climate/Terrain Temperate Territories Neutral Territory Society Mongrelfolk function in closely knit packs made up of about 10-20 in which the most well formed and intelligent among them takes on the role as leader, as all Mongrelmen believe in the idea of physical superiority equating to leadership. Each pack is nomadic, moving about the wilderness gathering food and seeking out new breeding stock (other fae) to hopefully repair the damage done by past generations. There is little more function or purpose behind their society than those emphasized. Species Relations Most civilized species see Mongrelfolk as a disease in the Neutral Territory that needs to be wiped out before it infects the land any further. As they serve no other purpose than to cause mayhem or mate with unsuspecting fae, most are hunted down in the hopes of exterminating them completely. Orc tribes can't help but acknowledge their use however, employing vast numbers of them as expendable soldiers with the promise of passing on prisoners of war to them for their own use. "Lost Ones" who are born into other fae societies, are not claimed by their Mongrelfolk parent and are not disposed of at birth are able to be educated beyond previously believed limits of the species and become surprisingly well adjust, intelligent and productive but still more or less acting like an affectionate domesticated dog. Gender Relations/Roles Due to the fact that breeding between Mongrelfolk always results in complete failure, males and females take up the exact same roles in their pack as either can mate with those of other species to produce young. In the case of pregnant females however, they become the most sacred thing in existence to the pack and they will set up camp indefinitely, staying in one spot for the entire duration of the pregnancy. Love/Courtship Mongrelfolk don't have the mental capacity to understand ideas such as love. Only sex, predation and the well being of the pack matters to them. Sex Mongrelfolk are savage yet clumsy lovers, often not knowing quite what they're doing and seem to focus mostly on finishing the dirty deed as quickly as possible with little thought put into their activities. Some more disreputable types who keep Mongrelfolk as slaves have been known to torment and tease the poor wretches to show them the joys of what drawing out the activity is really made of. Birthrights :::Survival: The innate drive to survive is so strong within Mongrelfolk that it almost has a supernatural effect over the species as a whole. They have a sixth sense in regards to avoiding danger and are incredibly durable in most any type of climate or environment extreme. :::Tracker: All Mongrelfolk have a natural aptitude for tracking, utilizing both smell and hearing to follow a target over several miles even when most others claim a trail has gone cold. Favored Class All naturally occuring Mongrelfolk are Warriors or Rogues by default. Combat Mongrelfolk are brave in large numbers, in which point they swarm over their enemy attacking with tooth and claw and any weapons they managed to scrounge up in their travels. Few have any real sense of tactics and simply keep attacking until the enemy no longer moves. Variant/Subspecies Purebreds